Nothing Without You
by LoveLinny
Summary: Five years after Tori and the gang graduate Hollywood Arts Tori is a famous singer, Andre a music producer, and Beck landed his first leading role in a movie. However, life isn't going so hot for one Hollywood Arts alumni. Jade West is heading down a dangerous path. Can Beck and the gang save her in time? (Rated M for some language and hints at sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a long long time since I wrote for Bade. This isn't technically an AU, just set five years after the gang graduated Hollywood Arts. Not sure how many chapters this will have, just enough to tell the story. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.**

Beck Oliver was out celebrating booking the lead role in an upcoming movie at the only place a group of twenty-three year old guys would think to go, the hottest new strip-club in Los Angeles. Beck and his new group of friends had a front row seat to tonight's show. Half naked girls took turns strutting up and down the stage. Some of them stripped down even farther and became interactive with the audience.

All the guys in the front row were hollering, cat calling, and acting like the seventeen year old versions of themselves. One of the dances, who was sporting a skimpy bikini, made her way into the seats. She walked by the guys, teasing each one, until she stopped at Beck. She began dancing around. Beck had a grin on his face as his friends laughed and made noises beside him. Beck stuck a hundred dollar bill in the string of her bikini top before she hopped back onto the stage.

All of the dancers exited and the lights dimmed. It was time for a new featured dancer to take her place on stage. Fog filled the air as soft light shown down upon a dark haired girl who faced away from the crowd. She wore more clothes than the others, but not by much. Something about her seemed so familiar.

Music blared from the speakers and the girl turned to begin her performance. Light hit her face and Beck's grin instantly disappeared. Dancing in front of him wearing only fishnets, a mini skirt, and a studded bra was none other than Jade West. The Jade West who had broken up with him three years ago. The Jade West who had moved to New York to start a new life. The Jade West who he had finally gotten out of his head, was working at a stipclub.

Jade was moving her body in ways that used to drive Beck crazy. Memories began flashing in his mind and he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous.

"Man, the things I wouldn't do to her. Am I right?" Kaden said turning to Beck.

"Shut up, dude." Beck replied.

"What's your problem? She's hot. I'd like to-"

"I said shut up." Beck said grabbing his friend by the shirt.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Kaden said pulling Beck's hand away from him.

Beck focused his attention back to his old friend. She finally noticed him and when her eyes met his she noticeably tensed. She tried to catch back up to the beat of the song, but it was no use she couldn't do this, not with him sitting front row. She dashed off the stage without looking back. The spectators were booing and Beck had enough.

"I apologize, our dancer wasn't feeling well. Everyone can enjoy a drink on the house while we get this straightened out for you all. Thank you for understanding." Beck heard the manager say as he headed out the door.

Beck walked straight through the 'Employees Only' door without a second thought, he needed to see her. He followed the sound of people yelling and stopped outside the closed door.

"What the hell was that?" a guy yelled.

"I felt sick. I-I had to get off stage. I thought I was…"

 _*smack*_

"I don't need excuses. I need you to get your shit together, I have too much put into this for your worthless ass to mess it up." _*smack*_ "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, sir." her voice cracked.

It took everything inside Beck not to break open the door and get Jade out of there. He heard heavy footsteps and quickly hid as the guy came out of the dressing room. When the cost was clear Beck went into the room.

"I said I was sorry." Jade said turning around. "Beck? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with make-up running down her face and her cheek red.

"Jade…" his voice was soft as he reached for her.

She stepped back. "Don't! Don't do that. You have to get out of here."

"I can't leave you here. How… Why…" Beck couldn't figure out what to say.

"Please just go, if he comes back we're both dead." she begged.

"Jade, just let me take you home and we can talk about this." He begged.

"You don't understand, Beck, this is my life now. Just, get out."

Beck didn't know what else to do or say to convince her. "Fine, but if you need anything," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, "call me."

Jade locked the door behind him, slid to the floor, curled into a ball, and cried. She wasn't sure how she had let herself get this place. She had it all figured out when she left LA three years ago. She was going to move to New York, act on Broadway for a few years, and then move back to Hollywood to become a producer. However, that's not what happened at all. She had to take a job as a fast food worker and that's where David had found her. That's when her life started to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Two Years Ago*_

" _What can I get for you?" Jade asked, pen and pad in hand._

" _Actually, it's what I can do for you." the man in a business suit replied._

" _Excuse me?" she asked putting a hand on her hip._

" _I apologize, where are my manors? I'm David King. I heard you went to Hollywood Arts. You see, my business partner and I are looking for talented young performers."_

" _So?" she asked, annoyed that she section was filling up while this guys was wasting her time._

" _Here's my card. Call me if you're interested in working at our new… club." David winked at her as he got up to leave._

 _Jade shoved the card in her apron pocket and took the next tables order._

*Present*

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" Beck sleepily answered his phone.

"I heard about your new role, that's awesome, I'm so proud of you." he chipper voice was not welcome this early in the morning.

"Thanks, how's your tour going?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's great. I only have three more shows, I'll be back in time for our five year reunion. Did you get the invite yet?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure if I'm going to go to-"

"Beck, you have to go. We haven't all been together in years." Tori insisted.

"Yeah, well I doubt all of us will be there. Have you heard from Jade?"

They both fell silent. "No." she finally answered.

"That's what I thought."

"Beck…"

"I'll talk to you later Tori." Beck hung up without even giving her a chance to reply.

He hadn't gotten much sleep, whenever he shut his eyes Jade popped into his head. He was worried about her. Anytime his phone made the slightest noise he let himself believe she was reaching out to him. He had tried calling her, the old number had been long disconnected. He looked her up on various social media sites, they had all been deleted. He did, however, come across the website for the strip club in his searches. Beck had browsed it for awhile before seeing a half-naked picture of Jade, which had caused him to slam his laptop shut.

Running his fingers through his long hair, he picked up his phone in desperation. If he had to book a private session with Miss. West in order to speak with her that was exactly what he was going to do.

A big man, who was wearing sunglasses even though the club was dark, led Beck to a back room. It reeked of incense and gave off a purple glow. He was instructed to take a seat in front of a small stage. Music filled the room and the curtain at the back of the stage opened. Jade stepped out and was about to start her performance when she noticed who was sitting in the chair.

"I can't believe you." Jade shook her head and was about to exit the room when Beck stood up and grabbed her arm.

"This was the only way I could talk to you again. Now, I paid for the full thirty minutes. So please, talk to me." he pleaded.

"Fine, you have," she glanced at the clock on the back wall, "twenty-five minutes."

"Thank you." Beck pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He led her to the chair and knelt in front of her. "Talk to me, Jade. How did you get involved in this?" his thumb grazed her cheek and she flinched. He instantly grew angry remembering the yelling from the previous day. Someone had hurt her, and he wanted nothing more than to stop it from happening again.

Jade swallowed hard, but began telling Beck of how she had met David. "And once I realized what his club actually was, it was too late. I had signed the contract. I was his property. He had the right to force me to perform, and trust me I tried to refuse plenty of time, but he had ways." she couldn't look him in the eye.

"But he tricked you. That can't be legal he needs to be arrested." Beck's voice was growing louder with anger.

"It doesn't matter. It's my word against his. I told him I'd go to the police once, but he… he uh, threatened to kill me. The funny thing is, as time went on, I thought maybe death wouldn't be so bad compared to the hell I was already stuck in."

"Jade, don't. Don't say that." he grabbed her hands.

"Time's up." she motioned to the clock. Standing up she handed him back his jacket, kissed him on the cheek, and left him standing there alone.


End file.
